


【All羊】Jade（下）

by bazihypoxia



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazihypoxia/pseuds/bazihypoxia
Summary: “你们俩倒是恩爱。”张超绕过办公桌走到高杨面前，“那我怎么办呢？”
Relationships: all羊 弘杨 超级羊羊
Kudos: 13





	【All羊】Jade（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 弘杨是车超杨是口/交  
> 背德关系我真的不是人别骂了，不适请善用退出，不接受辱骂💢

2、  
两人没呆几天就走了。  
高杨公司那边总打电话找，明明请的假时间还没到，黄子弘凡很疑惑，高杨告诉他某某某个策划案自己是总策划，拖太久不行的，某某合同又是自己出面商讨，再不去对方就要取消合作云云，男孩也只好挠挠头作罢。  
离开老家的时候阿云嘎表示杨杨特别好特别懂事有空下次一定要来，郑云龙倚在旁边不说话。黄子弘凡对高杨耳语，说我龙爸八成是没睡醒呢，你别往心里去。高杨点点头，笑得很温润，上前去同两位家长拥抱告别。  
郑云龙突然回过神来，在高杨抱向自己的时候手上使了点力，像要把人揉进骨血里。奈何四人场合不好做什么，只是拥了几秒便分开了。  
高杨离开郑云龙怀抱的时候嘴唇若有若无地滑过人脸颊，在郑云龙心里留下微微痛痒的印记。笑的人畜无害的男孩转身，又搂上拖着行李箱在门口等的黄子弘凡。  
“两位叔叔不用送了，再见。”  
“杨杨下次再来呀，阿黄要是对你不好就来找叔叔，叔叔帮你教训他！”  
阿云嘎热情地同两人告别，只以为郑云龙是舍不得两个小孩了，一早上没说几句话，眼睛也半睁不闭。他绝对不会把自己的爱人与自己未来的儿媳作联想，更不会猜到昨天那一场荒谬的情事。

俩人订的是最早的一趟航班，高杨体力不支，飞机起飞就靠在黄子弘凡肩上昏昏沉沉地睡着了。黄子弘凡看着高杨微微颤抖的眼睫，心上往下塌陷了一块。回老家这几天，碍于家长两人都没有好好亲热，黄子弘凡想他想的紧，在高杨还睡着的时候轻轻揉捏人腰间的软肉，富有弹性，手感极佳。高杨被他揉醒了也不恼，拿脑袋蹭蹭黄子弘凡下巴，直起身和人偷偷接一个黏糊糊的吻。

到家已经是傍晚，飞机餐虽然味道平平无奇，高杨还是勉强填饱了肚子。睡了一路现在清醒不少，他自知这两天黄子弘凡肯定憋坏了，一进家门就主动把人抵在门板上接吻。  
黄子弘凡有点诧异，但还是伸出手覆上人的后脑勺加深这个吻。高杨的嘴唇红软，亲起来很舒服。黄子弘凡把舌头伸进对方嘴里作恶，攻略城池的把人添了个遍，高杨配合地把湿软的舌头往男孩嘴里送，两人的吐息和津液交融在一起，好端端一个吻被接的色情泛滥。  
“羊儿想它了，嗯？”  
黄子弘凡捉住高杨环在自己脖颈的手，往下方自己的裆部抚去。高杨会意地用掌根揉弄起来，感受到黄子弘凡的物什在自己手里渐渐挺立，高热的体温要把他给烫熟了。  
“唔....是它想它了…”  
高杨把下身往黄子弘凡裆部蹭蹭，肉感的臀隔着两层布料夹住黄子弘凡的挺立，看他的眼神又那么纯情，那么不谙世事。男孩在高杨手里硬的发疼，三下五除二把高杨剥光，白腻腻的人儿就这样靠上来，小猫儿一样咬黄子弘凡的喉结。  
“进房间，羊儿。”  
高杨伏下一点身子用下位者的眼光看他，把黄子弘凡的欲火燃了个透彻。  
两人难舍难分地进了卧室，门还没关紧高杨就被黄子弘凡粗暴地抵在门板上亲。说是亲不如说是一场献祭与一次吞噬，高杨被人钉在门上一样，口齿被重重舔弄，柔软的唇廓被亲到像是要合不上。  
男孩的大腿挤进高杨的腿间，手上丝毫不留情地揉上人饱满白软的胸脯。两颗红果被激的颤颤巍巍立起来，黄子弘凡一只手施了点力拧着，另一边用灵活的舌尖大力舔弄，舌尖顶住奶孔细细地磨。高杨敏感的不得了，感觉自己只被黄子弘凡玩奶就要精关失守，媚叫氤氲在暧昧粘腻的空气中，像发情的小母猫。  
男孩看身下人反应激烈便起了坏心，刚剪的指甲还带着未磨砺的粗糙，黄子弘凡直接摁上高杨的乳尖上下扣弄，高杨发出尖细的叫声，挠着人的背迎来了今晚的第一次高潮，淫叫声随着黄子弘凡扣弄的动作时而急促时而渐缓，可怜的两颗乳首被折磨的嫣红肿胀，仿佛下一秒就要流出血来。  
白皙的少年伏在人肩头，眼里还有爽到极致的生理泪水。高杨匀了好几口气，一边朝黄子弘凡的耳廓吹气一边跟人耳语，  
“.....阿黄好厉害，把杨杨玩射了。”  
眼前人颤抖着被自己玩到红肿的乳尖，偏偏上目线还是清清澈澈。黄子弘凡看不得高杨这副水波潋滟的样子，抹了一把高杨的精液往人已经湿漉漉的股间探去。粘腻的液体糊了满手，黄子弘凡顶入一节指尖，身下的小穴便一张一合的吮吸，邀请似的要他进来更多。  
高杨不满地发出呻吟，男孩会意的把手指整根没入。他们做过太多次，黄子弘凡轻车熟路地找到那个能让高杨浑身战栗的点，坏意地浅浅刺戳着，把人逼出绵长难耐的声音，偏偏不给个痛快。高杨被若有若无的快感弄得憋屈极了，小穴还叫嚣着想要更多。  
“阿黄...”高杨委屈巴巴的，“我想要...”  
软了身子的小羊泪眼朦胧，无意识的扭动着下半身从黄子弘凡的指尖处获取可怜的快感。黄子弘凡也不再忍，抽出手指，对着被手指操的殷红软熟的小穴操了进去。尺寸可观的器物一点点凿开肠穴的媚肉，穴口的褶皱都被撑平。高杨难耐地仰起头迎接被填满的快感，被黄子弘凡咬住雪白的颈子啃咬，留下好几个紫紫红红的印子。  
“哈...羊儿好棒，全部吃进去了..”  
黄子弘凡鼓励地拍了拍身下人的臀尖，低下头去吻人亮晶晶的嘴唇，下身开始缓慢地抽动起来，下下顶在高杨欲仙欲死的敏感点上。高杨还停留在疼中带爽的插入中没缓过劲，又被人磨着前列腺操，脑袋里一片空白。四片相接的唇瓣中泄出略带哭腔的呻吟。浑身酥软的人儿找不到支点站定，整个人嵌在黄子弘凡的阴茎上，小穴微微痉挛着。黄子弘凡捉住人搭在自己肩上无力的手，像进入他一样缓慢而坚定地与他十指相扣，下身加快了抽插的频率。  
被开发的过度敏感的身躯难以承受狂风暴雨的进攻，高杨哭叫着射出来，前方涨的发疼，却尚没有一只手搭上去抚慰。  
黄子弘凡慢下来安抚他，把人嘴角留下的津液抹掉，埋在人体内的性器却无半分低头的迹象。男孩搂着抖得厉害的人接吻，高杨喘不匀气，又被黄子弘凡堵住唇舌湿吻，脸憋了个十成十的红。  
黄子弘凡好心的把手伸下去照顾被冷落许久的小高杨，高杨尚处在不应期，被黄子弘凡一撸又有点想射，下身又软哒哒的硬不起来，快感积攒在体内似要爆炸。满脸通红的人儿眼眶也通红，大滴大滴的眼泪砸在黄子弘凡肩上，一半是憋的，一半是爽的。  
“黄子弘凡...唔..你，你混蛋..！”  
狼崽被骂了也不还嘴，用行动证明自己是真的混蛋。  
“羊儿爽完了...接下来该到我了。”  
没等高杨还嘴身上人便整根拔出，坏心眼地在来不及闭上的穴口浅浅地操了几下。烂熟的穴口流下晶莹的肠液，内里的空虚烧灼着高杨的神经，又措不及防被黄子弘凡整根插入，被迫迎接男孩满腔的爱意与疯狂的操弄。快感从小腹起零星散落到全身各处，高杨已经射不出什么东西，前端断断续续吐出清液。  
黄子弘凡似有用不完的体力，囊袋拍打在臀瓣上发出色情粘腻的水声。媚红的穴肉被大幅度的抽插动作带着往外翻，高杨哭都哭不出声，被人箍着腰用力的操，雪白的臀尖和大腿内侧翻着肉浪，上半身满是星星点点的吻痕，白皙的皮肤衬的人像一幅寒梅图。  
不合时宜的电话铃声响了起来，高杨没有力气伸手去摸手机，黄子弘凡捞过高杨的手机，没有停下动作，摁下接通免提键送到高杨嘴边。  
张超被话筒里奇怪的撞击声和呻吟吓了一跳，奈何实在是有急事，只好硬着头皮问下去。  
“喂...高杨？你现在...方便吗？”张超咽了口口水。  
高杨咬着手背摇头，呜呜咽咽的声音随着黄子弘凡撞击的动作似有似无地从嘴角泄出来。黄子弘凡凑上前，把人可怜兮兮的手背拯救出来，崩溃的哭声立马透过网线传到张超耳里。  
“羊儿...怎么不说话啊，哈...你们老板问你呐…”  
黄子弘凡舔着人耳廓问，低沉的嗓音和和频率极快的水声昭示了电话那头正在进行一场激烈的性事。  
“唔...唔张...张总...啊！”  
“不好意思啊张总...高杨他现在，不太方便，你有什么事...可以跟我说，我转告给他...好不好？嗯？羊儿...”  
“让他明天早上按上班时间到我办公室。”张超黑了脸，“二位好兴致，张某打扰了。”  
电话是另一头挂的。黄子弘凡已经能想到那小张总阴沉的脸。手机被扔到地上，男孩想起高杨办公桌上总是出现的一大束一大束的玫瑰，深夜喝的烂醉的爱人被老板抱着着敲开家门。翻腾的醋意在这一刻得到释放。  
“你干嘛....呜..”  
高杨说不出整话，黄子弘凡实在是有公狗一般的腰力，他没精力分神再去管张超，整个人像是要被撞散架，他深刻怀疑自己明早上班时间根本不可能准时到达。  
“你是我的..知道吗，羊儿？”  
男孩叼着人的下嘴唇，冲撞了几十下之后才全数射进了高杨的身体里。两人一同迎来高潮，微凉的精液灌进肠道，高杨恍惚间觉得小腹似乎鼓起来一块，体内体外都沾满了不知道谁的体液，说不出的淫秽色情。  
3、  
第二天黄子弘凡是被骂醒的。昨天晚上欺负的太狠，浑身绵软的小羊扶着腰坐起来，要赶着去上班。黄子弘凡一边道歉一边扶着人，生怕再摔了碰了。  
男孩自知理亏，给人做好了早饭又开着车把人送到了公司门口，还执意要送人上去。高杨想到阴沉着脸的张超,摆摆手让黄子弘凡先回家，又给了人一个充满湿气的吻才作罢。  
高杨到的时候张超穿着合身的西装站在落地窗前，刚才告别时那一个缠绵的吻被他尽收眼底。男人拳头攥得紧，似要把指骨都捏碎，偏偏脸上还是一副淡漠的神色，笑着让高杨坐。  
“张总，有什么事这么急着叫我回来？”  
高杨一脸笑意，上挑的眼尾刚好戳在张超心尖上。男人看着这张脸便语塞，想到昨天那通电话更是恼火，越过办公桌捏住人的下巴，高杨被突如其来的动作吓了一跳，颤动的眼睫昭示着少年的无措。  
张超冷笑，松开手时在高杨的下巴上留下泛红的指印。拿着手机的另一只手点下播放键，甜腻的呻吟便从播放口争先恐后地钻进高杨的耳朵。  
“原来你也会害羞啊，高杨...”  
张超居高临下地看着他，高杨没想到他会录音，淫秽的水声回荡在不大的办公室里，高杨的脸从脖颈红到耳朵尖儿。  
“我还以为...你和你那没羞没躁的小男朋友一样呢。”  
“你们俩倒是恩爱。”张超绕过办公桌走到高杨面前，“那我怎么办呢？”  
男人挺立的性器已经把西装裤撑起不小的弧度。高杨面对着张超的裆部，眸色暗了暗。  
“昨天那么激烈，今天身体一定不好受吧？”张超已经抓住人的手覆上自己的裆部，“那今天就用嘴吧。”  
高杨自知自己惹怒了好脾气的小张总，顺从地点了点头，上手开始解男人的皮带。带着淡淡腥气的阴茎打在高杨侧脸上，青筋蜿蜒的柱体和高杨白皙的脸颊形成极强的视觉冲击。  
高杨讨好地扶住张超的性器，从根部到舔弄到铃口，修长的手指围绕着柱身上下撸动着。高杨嘴不大，张大了嘴才勉强吞下半截阴茎，吞吐没几下就感到嘴唇酸软，只好把人的东西吐出来，颇具讨好意味地用脸颊蹭了蹭。  
张超被他小猫挠痒一样的口技弄的气血上涌，摁住人后脑勺复又把可观的器物插进高杨湿紧的口腔，喉咙处本能地收缩，吮住张超的头部不放。男人爽的低声骂了一句脏话，扶住人后脑勺开始抽插。高杨只能发出呜呜的闷声，生理不适使他收紧了喉头，眼眶里打转的眼泪没忍住流了下来。张超看着人哭着被自己插的模样，怒气消了大半，连忙抽出自己的物什，用手去抹人的眼泪。高杨重重咳嗽了几下，兜不住的口涎从嘴角流下。张超不忍心再为难他，奈何身下人还是凑上前，手口并用地抚慰。  
高杨口技不算好，平常黄子弘凡应该不舍得让他做这些。张超想到这里内心又平衡些许。视觉冲击带来的心理快感远大过于生理上的快感，高杨扶住性器给人做了几个深喉，没什么经验的又是舔又是吸，半天也没见张超要射。  
高杨嘴唇都红了，脸颊酸的不得了，眼角通红的给人做手活。他怀疑是自己口活太烂，小张总一直没什么反应。殊不知淡漠脸色下的小张总内心波涛汹涌，光看着高杨的脸就感觉自己达到了心理高潮。  
高杨的手活很不赖，从囊袋到冠状沟照顾的人无微不至，时不时也会用手指轻轻刮过马眼。眼见小张总的呼吸逐渐粗重，高杨加快了撸动的速度，又不断用舌尖刺激舔弄，张超才释放出来，悉数射在人脸上。  
张超拿纸巾帮他擦干净脸上的粘稠液体，俯下身拥住了他。  
“这次，就算放过你。”  
——————————end——————————  
作者是人吗？不是。


End file.
